


At Least I got Richie to stay

by Kaspbrak_king



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspbrak_king/pseuds/Kaspbrak_king
Summary: Richie x Benbased off of that one scene lololololRichie is trying to leave so Ben races after him and gives him an "incentive" to stay...Ben blows RichieAnd that's literally it.





	At Least I got Richie to stay

Ben went upstairs after Richie who was frantically shoving his clothes into his bag.

"Wait Richie-

"Nope Ben, I'm out of here I'm gettin the fuck outta dodge!" Richie exclaimed waving his arms, while shoving more piles of clothes into his bag.

Ben grabbed his arm "No Richie c'mon you made a promise." 

"Fuck, Ben let go! god damnit.!" Ben let Richie go and Richie huffed. 

"Manhandling me isn't going to make me want to stay." 

"I'm out of here." he slung his bag over his arm and made for the door. Ben blocked him. "No, what's it gonna take?" 

"Blow me." Richie said rolling his eyes pushing Ben out of the way. 

Ben didn't budge. "If I do will you stay?" 

Richie's face began to heat up.  
"what the fuck are you saying dude i-i wasn't serious...."

Ben stood closer to Richie.  
"You think I'm hot, don't you Richie?"  
Richie's face flush and his body heat up.  
"N-no i was just fucking around at the restaurant, for shits and giggles." He said through a laugh. 

Ben pressed Richie into the wall. "What did you say i looked like? Every Brazilian soccer player rolled into one person?" Ben asked whispering into Richie's ear. "I'm flattered Richie I didn't think you thought of me that way." 

Richie whimpered, body going limp against Ben's. "Well, your hot its true, I'd fuck you." Richie whispered out clamping a hand over his mouth regretting it. Ben's eyes widened, "wow they call you trashmouth for a reason don't they Rich?" 

Richie groaned into his hand when Ben started undoing his belt, and pulled it off.  
"Go sit on the bed Rich." Richie nodded feeling his body aflame with heat, and arousal pooling in his stomach. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

And Ben stood up pulling his shirt off, and threw it somewhere in the room. Richie raked his eyes across Ben's body, his chest was glistening with sweat, and his abs were rock hard. Richie felt his mouth water at the sight. 

Ben smirked, "You wanna touch me Rich?"  
Richie nodded and Ben sat straddling his hips and Richie grabbed Ben's pectorals gripping them. Ben let out a small moan. Richie blushed, he went down to lick a stripe across his abs. "Oh fuck Rich." Ben moaned pulling Richie off his stomach by his hair. 

Richie moaned when Ben pulled his hair. "Fuck! Ben! Ah!" Ben sunk down onto his knees, and hovered over the buldge in Richie's pants. He slowly pulled Richie's zipper down, and palmed him through his boxers. Richie threw his head back and moaned. 

Ben pulled Richie out and smirked at the sight of how big and hard he was.  
"Guess all those dick jokes were true." He said before he licked the tip, sucking the head. Richie's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hips let out an involuntary thrust. 

"Ooohh fuck!" He moaned and Ben gagged around him, he pulled Richie out of his mouth. He coughed, "Jesus, rich."  
Richie's eyes went wide, "Oh shit! Sorry Ben!" Richie said hand going to rub Ben's cheek where Richie had stretched the skin out. Ben shook his head laughing slightly. He dipped back down pulling Richie's boxers down and off. 

He looked back up at him.  
"Give me a little warning next time." Richie nodded. Ben sunk back down on Richie's dick, bobbing his head slowly. He got Richie all the way down and felt the tip of his dick touch the back Ben's throat. He grabbed Richie's hips so he couldn't thrust upwards. 

Richie panted and moaned coming complete undone by Ben's mouth alone. "Fuck Ben, your so fucking good, h-have you, done this before?" Richie asked and Ben grinned pulling off of Richie's dick with a lewd pop noise. "In college yeah." 

Richie moaned again when Ben went back down on him. He gripped the bed sheets with one hand and twisted his fingers in Ben's hair with the other one. Ben moaned around Richie and the vibrations brought him right to the edge. Before he could even attempt at warning Ben, he came and his seed exploded into Ben's mouth.

"Ohhh fuck!" Richie moaned but then looked up at Ben, realizing that he just busted a nut his friend's mouth. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Ben I didnt mean to-

Ben cut him off raising his palm, he swallowed loudly before opening his lips to say, "that's okay rich." His voice was deeper and sounded a little hoarse. Richie twitched. "C-cool." He said casually. He tucked himself back into his boxer's pulling them up along with his pants. Which he pulled on. 

"Okay I'm gonna go, see you later rich." Ben said getting up from his knees to the door. He stopped in the doorway leaning on it slightly before scratching the back of his head. "Uh, listen rich, would you mind not telling anyone about this?" Richie nodded "yeah sure, of course not." He said. Ben grinned, "Alright your staying now right?" Richie nodded. 

Ben grinned again, "great." He said before leaving the room and going down the stairs. 

Ben came down the stairs,  
[...] 

He wiped the back of his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Well, at least I got Richie to stay." He said to Beverly.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yup that's how I saw that scene.  
Ben totally blew Richie. 
> 
> Tumblrs  
@kaspbrak-king  
@milk-free-life 
> 
> come sat HI anytime ^^


End file.
